Yesterday to Tomorrow
by Mystykat
Summary: Edvymain pairingeventual. Completely AU. Highschool setting. Ed's emotions run rampant. x'D Read to find out more. Rating may go up.
1. More Than Fine

**This was written mostly for Chibimoot because she's my inspiration and it would never have been written without her and if it were, I would never have posted it. This is hopefully going to be the first fic that I finish. I'm planning about 15 chapters, sound good? We need more Edvy fics and I'm not saying that mine is going to be great but hopefully some of you like it X'D Just some. Please forgive my grammatical and general mistakes… there's bound to be a bunch.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a broke $$ Bizatch who owns nothing… Enjoy anyway.**

_

* * *

_

_When I wake in the morning I want to blow into pieces _

_I want more than okay, more than just okay_

_When I'm up with the sunrise, I want more than just blue skies_

_I want more than just okay, more than just okay_

_-More than Fine, Switchfoot_

* * *

Chapter 1

More Than Fine

"Brother, get up!" Alphonse yelled on the other side of the door, effectively waking the previously sleeping teen. "Ed, I'm serious, get out of bed!" The blonde turned over in bed and glanced at his clock. 7:30am "Edward Elric! You have enough time to get a shower and get dressed so GET UP!" The teen still in bed sighed in relief when he heard footsteps, signaling the retreat of his younger sibling.

Slowly and to his obvious reluctance he climbed out of the bed and made his way to the washroom down the hall. Twenty-five minutes later he was situated at the table downstairs getting himself breakfast. Alphonse walked into the kitchen cause Ed to look up from his toast. "'Mornin', Mom."

"Don't get smart, Ed." Al scolded. Ed grinned raising an eyebrow. "Are you ready?" Ed nodded, as his mouth was full of his breakfast. "Good, because we're leaving." Al started walking toward to door. "Now."

Ed sat in his second class, which was English, doodling a butterfly on his notebook. Soon the bell rang and Edward rushed out of the classroom, eager to get to his Science class and as usual was the first on in the room. "Early as usual, Mr. Elric." The teacher greeted him.

"As usual, Mrs. Izumi," Ed nodded taking his assigned seat.

The second bell rang and soon more students were starting to mill into the room. One student Edward didn't recognize from the previous year or the beginning of this year stopped at the desk and Izumi pointed to the seat near Edward's. The blonde student nodded and made his way to the desk beside Ed.

"I'm Russell." The golden eyed boy was informed as the other teen sat down. "Um, the teacher said that," the teen paused, "not to be rude, but she said that well, you were kind of a loner during school and that you liked science a lot too and you could, I don't know, show me around the school?" Russell asked more than stated.

Before Ed could reply Mrs. Izumi's voice cut through the voices of the many students. "Alright, grade 10's sit down and shut up!" Ed grinned and Russell gave him a funny look. Izumi had always been his favorite teacher, ever since last year, in his first year of highschool when he had met her.

The rest of the class went by quickly and Ed sighed in disappointment at its end. As the students shuffled out the door Ed gathered up his stuff slowly, not wanting to go to Physical Education. He noticed the new student standing at the door, waiting for him. He sighed and looked over at Izumi with a 'why me?' look and she smiled. "You don't want to be late for your next class Edward, get a move on." Ed shook his head with an over-dramatic sigh and walked toward the door, gesturing for Russell to follow him as he left the room.

"We have Gym." Ed said shortly, just as the bell went. "And our teacher is going to freak if we're late." He said grumpily and started jogging through the hallways, looking behind him to make sure Russell was following.

At lunch Ed lead Russell to a table in the corner where he introduced him to the people he hung out with that weren't in their class. "This is Winry," she waved and Russell smiled and nodded, seemingly uncomfortable with all the other people. "This is Havoc and this is his- You guys mind if I tell him?"

Nobody answered his question but Havoc grinned and put his arm around the short dark haired teen beside him, "This is Fuery." He said simply.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes, you do mind,'" Ed mumbled. "That's Maes," he said pointing toward the tallest of the people at the table. "Breda, Falman, and that pervert is Roy. Avoid him, he bats for both teams so be careful or he'll end up hitting on you."

Russell looked at Ed, completely unsure if he should sit down or even be around these people. Suddenly Roy scoffed, "I'd watch out for Ed, he doesn't even have preferences but nevermind, I don't even think he's hit puberty yet." Ed's face went red, either from embarrassment or anger, but hell, who could tell?

"Whatever," Ed rolled his eyes and sat down. Russell looked around awkwardly for a moment before he cast a glance at Roy, and sat down beside Ed. "They won't be in any of our classes because everyone but Fuery is in grade 12, Fuery is in grade 11 and he isn't in phys ed."

"Ed shouldn't even be in your class, he's actually 16 and he should be in the 11th grade but he failed grade 2 for falling asleep." Maes stated.

"It was boring!" The blonde whined. He was ignored as everyone started to eat.

"How was your day?" Ed asked his brother as they walked home from school. Alphonse shrugged and the blonde gave his brother a look. "Something wrong, Al?"

"It's just, well Wrath was assigned to show a new kid around and he ditched me all day for him."

"So? He was just showing the kid around." Ed didn't see the problem.

"He told me that he was going to go to _Fletcher's_ house for supper and so he won't be coming over today." Al gave a sour face. "He was only assigned to show him around the school and yet he's even doing stuff after school with him."

Edward understood his brother's jealousy but he was sure that Wrath wasn't ditching Al on purpose. "Hey," he said softly, "Wrath hasn't always been so nice. You're the one responsible for changing him. Before he was such an ass, just like his brother, but you've really changed him."

Al nodded but didn't seem too reassured. "Why don't I drive you over to Wrath's later?"

"No, that's fine. I'll see him tomorrow and see if he wants to do anything this weekend."

"Alright." A thought came to him and Ed voiced it, "How about you come with me. I'm going to be eating at a friend's house tonight. I'm sure it would be fine."

"That sounds better than staying home and cooking for myself." Al nodded. "I guess I'll come."

"Great, I'll give him a call."

"_Hello," _A young voice answered the phone.

"Hey, is Russell there?" Ed asked.

"_One sec."_

"_Hello."_

"Hey, it's Ed."

"_Oh, hey! What's up? You still coming?"_

"Yeah, I was wondering if my little brother could come over too? I don't want him to be home alone."

"_Sure! Be here in about an hour. I gotta run! See you soon!" _Before Ed could say bye Russell had hung up and the phone line clicked.

Ed drove him and his brother to Russell's house, making a few detours as a result of Ed's inability to follow directions. They parked their beat up Pinto behind the SUV in the driveway and after a brief smile and the "I'm glad you're finally interacting with people, Brother" comment from Al they made their way to the door. Russell answered the door grinning. "You're late!"

"Got lost." Ed mumbled and Al laughed quietly.

"Well come in." He stood to the side and let them into the house. "I'm assuming you're Ed's little brother." He said to Al when they were in and the door was closed.

"Oh, yeah, I'm Alphonse."

"Russell." He returned.

Edward ignored them while he looked around the house. Most of the living room, which the doorway led into, was full of half-unpacked and empty boxes. "Yeah, we're still unpacking." Russell stated. Just then a smaller blonde wandered down the stairs.

"Supper ready yet?" He asked.

"Oh, guys this is my little brother, Fletcher." He gestured his brother over. "Come meet Ed and Al." Fletcher made his way through the maze of boxes from the bottom of the stairway to where the other teens stood.

"Hey," he said simply.

"Hey, I'm Ed. Judging by your voice, you're probably the one who answered the phone." Fletcher nodded. "This is Alphonse, my little brother." Ed introduced them as he looked at his sibling only to find him glaring at Russell's younger brother. "Al?"

"Huh, What?" The younger of the Elrics stared down at his brother. "Sorry, I just zoned out."

* * *

**There. First chapter done. Next chapter should be up in the next few days. Hope you liked it, if you did, let me know, I don't write these things just for my own entertainment. ' This was more than a little short, I promise the next will be longer than this. **


	2. A Beautiful Lie

**koneko-kitty-chan:** Yeah, it sort of did turn out like that but hopefully it gets away from that. I have other plans for Russell…

**spazzyshan**: Everyone should read Edvy.. they would be happier people… in order to make them happy, we do indeed need more of yaoi period.

Second chappy - - Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

A Beautiful Lie

_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different? (Different...)  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game_  
–_A Beautiful Lie, 30 seconds to mars_

As soon as they had left the Trigingham's house Al knew it was coming. They climbed into the car waving at Russell who stood in the doorway seeing them off. They had just pulled out of the driveway when Ed glanced at the brunette than back at the road. _And here it comes._

"So that's the Fletcher." It was a statement, not a question. Al nodded, keeping silent. "Gave you no right to be rude to him all through dinner." Al muttered something Ed didn't catch. "You're going to apologize." Al looked at his elder, surprise in his gray-brown eyes.

"But, Brother-"

"Wrath was obviously not there for supper like he told you he was going to be, so you know that's not why he blew you off and yet you still acted like a brat."

"I know, but, I was upset from school and I'm just confused that Wrath lied to me." Al voice was pleading.

"How about," Ed suggested, "You talk to him tomorrow and let him know you're aware he lied.

"Jeez, don't you sound professional." Al sniggered.

"Hey! Cut that out!" The older Elric protested.

**XXxxXX**

The day seemed to be passing quickly besides the fact they had just finished gym and as mentioned before, Ed wasn't to enthused with gym class.

"You know, you're brother seemed a little upset yesterday and," Russell made a face, "He didn't exactly seem to like Fletcher."

Ed pulled his gym shirt off and reached for his black tee shirt on the bench beside him. "Yeah, he's been ha-" the blonde was abruptly cut off as two teens walked by.

One paused between Russell and Edward. He sported a cocky smirk, "Hey, faggot," He said as he pushed the shirtless Ed into the row of lockers behind him, "Get dressed no one wants to see you guys doing it up in here." He gave Ed another little push before he walked out of the change room, the other teen followed him.

"Greed and his bastard-of-a-cousin, Envy." Ed stated simply and pushed away from the lockers. "The one that pushed me is Greed, the weird haired one was Envy. Luckily they're both in the 11th grade so we only have to deal with them in Gym."

"Envy seemed like the bastard." Russell said dubiously as Ed pulled his shirt over his head. "You don't strike me as the type of person who would let himself be pushed around."

Edward scoffed and shrugged. "I know better than to fight back, I don't have a death wish."

Russell only looked mildly confused so Ed dropped it there. "As I was saying, Alphonse is having problems with his boyfriend. C'mon, I'm starving."

**XXxxXX**

"Wrath!" Alphonse called down the hall. "Hey! Wait up!" The brunette jogged to catch up with the dark haired teen that had been avoiding him all day. He caught up to the boy and fell into to step beside him, still being ignored. Al grabbed onto his arm, effectively stopping him. Wrath whipped around to face Al, his low set ponytail flinging over his shoulder. He scowled at the brunette.

"What's up with you?" Alphonse asked, clearly hurt and not bothering to hide it.

"Could you just leave me alone right now?" Wrath asked. He went to turn around, successfully pulling out of Al's grip only to have his arm recaptured.

"Obviously you're mad at me or something but could you just tell me why you lied to me yesterday?" Wrath had stopped again but hadn't turned around or answered. "What's up with you lately?" Al tried again. By now the hallway was void of students as most had made their way to the cafeteria for lunch.

"AL, I think we should stop dating, I don't think we should be friends either." Wrath said, still not turning around.

Al let his hand fall back to his side. "You're a bastard just like your brother." He said bitterly as his ex-boyfriend walked away. The brunette had already turned around as he said this and had missed the falter in Wrath's step.

**XXxxXX**

Ed and Russell accompanied with Fuery got their lunches and headed for the same table they ate at the day before. Everyone greeted them in neutral tones, obviously their day wasn't going as good as Ed's. Ed sat down as did Cain and when Russell didn't second their actions the blonde stared up at the boy. "They're the same people as yesterday. They won't bite."

Ed did not fail to notice Russell's embarrassment and the brief look he glanced at Roy before he sat down between him and Ed. Ed chuckled, thinking Russell's unease was caused by what he had said about Roy's sexuality. He quickly silenced himself when he realized his friends were giving him funny looks.

Russell kept quiet while the rest of the students at the table chatted. He sort of tuned the conversation out and let his gaze roam the cafeteria. The first thing that caught his hazel eyes was the group in the far corner. There was that Envy kid, dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a skin tight shirt that came high enough up his torso that it showed his navel. He had what looked like a collar around his neck and a choker with a cross hanging on a chain from it. Russell half expected him to be wearing makeup. More noticeable than his attire though was his hair, almost waist length, dark and tinted green. Weird.

Russell jumped when he felt someone poke him in the side. He glanced to the side to see Roy _very_ close to him. "Hey," The raven-haired teen said, noticing what he was looking at. Everyone else was still engaged in conversation. "I advise you stay clear of them, not exactly the nicest people around." He frowned, "Especially Envy."

"Why is everyone so against Envy?" Russell asked, confused.

Roy didn't answer and the brunette turned back at the group. If anything Envy didn't seem to fit in. He sat just away from the rest, wasn't talking to any of them and frankly, he looked bored.

"Thanks for the advice."

"Not a problem, Russ." Roy said and clapped him on the back.

Russell didn't know who to thank when Roy turned back to their friends and engaged once more in the conversation. If he hadn't, he would have seen Russell blush.

"Awe man, lunch is almost over." Ed whined.

"Be glad, you have social, we have math." Riza said unhappily.

"Wow," Fuery said, "It's obvious that you're math class sucks. I've never heard Riza whine before."

"I think I'm going to go get my books for class early." Russell said while standing up. Clearly he was uncomfortable at how familiar everyone was.

"Yeah, I have to talk with Ms. Scheiska (sp?) before class." Roy said, also getting up. "I'll come with you to the lockers." He said to Russell while everyone exchanged questionable looks. That was very unlike Roy.

**XXxxXX** – Next morning

Ed was in a particularly bad mood this morning, not even science had helped. After he had pestered Al to tell him what was wrong the night before he had only one thought in his mind. 'Rip Wrath's head off and kill the rest of his family.' What happened next though only proved to worsen his already sour mood. Mrs. Izumi grinned evilly at the class as the door to the room opened and Envy stepped in. The teacher's grin widened as she gestured Envy further into the room and to the center of the class. "Class, this is Envy as most of you know. He'll be joining your grade for the rest of this year as he has failed to improve his failing marks." Mrs. Izumi never skipped an opportunity to humiliate her students. "_Hopefully _this will not be a permanent setting and as soon as Envy has brought up his marks, the school board may consider him returning to the 11th grade. Find a seat Envy."

The wild haired teen narrowed his eyes at the teacher before making his way to the back of the room and seating himself.

**XXxxXX**

"He's in your class now?" Al asked him anxiously that night at home.

"Unfortunately." Ed sighed.

"Um, brother, I know you hate Envy and all but do you think you could talk to him about Wrath please. I know he probably won't help or anything and- it's just that, it really bothers me that Wrath didn't tell me why he broke up with me or anything."

Ed grimaced. Of course he didn't want to but-"Of course I will, Al."– his little brother was miserable.

* * *

**A/N: **There, the second chapter has been finished. I was kind of hoping that it was longer than this but it just didn't work out that way. On the last chapter I realized that takes out the extra spaces I put in so I fixed that in this chapter. Anyway, in the next chapter I'm going to try and put more of the characters into the scheme of things. And as you've hopefully noticed, I'm replying to reviews at the beginning of each new chapter. Reviews are nice. 


	3. Complicated

**keneko-kitty-chan: **Thanks for reviewing again. You're so faithful! glomps

**Chibimoot: **Aw, I love you too Moot

**Dream Theater: **Thanks and XD don't worry pervet!envy will come in later chapters... xP is trying to bribe you to keep reading

* * *

Chapter 3

Complicated

_

* * *

_

_I'm complicated  
I get frustrated  
Right or wrong, love or hate it  
I'm complicated  
Can't sudate it  
–Complicated, Bon jovi_

Russell tried to ignore the fact that it seemed like the raven-haired teen had been stalking him since he entered the school. Upon Russell's arrival at his locker Roy made his presence know, not that it wasn't already. "Hey Russ." He greeted, shortening the blonde's name.

Russell grunted, trying to appear as though he was ignoring the other kid as he opened his locker door. He shoved his book-bag in the small space and began taking out books for his first class. Roy just kept staring at him as though he was _trying _to agitate him. If so, it was working. "Did you need something?" He asked the taller teen through clenched teeth. Roy nodded, kept staring and didn't make a sound. "What?" Russell snapped.

Roy chuckled at the blonde's draining patience and said, "Spunk-boy, you should come with Fuery, Havoc and I tonight." Russell made a face at the name and shook his head.

"My parents want me home by seven tonight so I don't think so."

"Awe man, we're only going to go get pizza. I could have you have by seven or even before that." Roy all but pleaded. The way the older boy was putting it made it seem like a date with all the 'I'll have you home by' and Russell still shook his head no. "It'll be your own loss." He stated simply, apparently not if 'spunk-boy' went with them.

"Fine, whatever." The blonde said, sighing.

"Sweet. Meet us out from when school gets out." Roy casually put a hand on Russell's shoulder as he walked by, letting his hand slide down the blonde's arm and brush his hand.

Once Roy had disappeared down the hall Russell muttered about what an ass he was and went to social.

**XXxxXX**

Ed was having little luck thinking of when a good time to talk to Envy would be. Of course in Ed's frame of mind, there was no good time. The short blonde was dreading talking to Envy but he had already told his brother that he would. _Lucky _him when the opportunity presented itself before science class.

Like usual Edward was in the science classroom before everyone. _Almost _everyone. To his surprise Envy was already in the room, sitting in the back on his desk listening to his ipod, tapping his sneakers on his chair. Ed would have been relieved that the moment had finally come and it would be over with _if _it had been _anyone but _Envy. He glanced at Mrs. Curtis who smiled briefly before going back to typing at her computer.

The blonde took a deep breath, let it out and made his way to Envy. The green-haired teen was facing away and had yet to notice Edward. "Envy?" He tried to sound determined, he really did. The teen still went unnoticed by the other so he tapped his shoulder, repeating his name. The boy whipped around, as wild as his hair, ready to punch Ed's face in. The blonde blinked at him when he lowered his hand and glared.

"Screw off." Was the first thing that was said into the silence that had descended on them. Neither of them noticed that Izumi was looking up at them across the room curiously. Ed ignored the demand.

"I was just wondering if you knew why Wr-"

Envy cut him off. "Nope, I don't know and as not surprising as it is, I don't care either." Ed only made an 'Oh' sounding noise. "Could you screw off now?"

Ed ignored him yet again and went for another try. "Maybe you could talk to him about it. Ask him."

"Yeah, maybe I could but no, I don't think I will." Envy said in mock sweetness, the sarcasm _dripping_ from his words.

"What the hell!" Ed hissed in a whisper, trying to make it so Izumi wouldn't hear. "Do you have something against gays or something? Because I don't think Al did anything wrong by you." The bell chose that moment to ring, signaling the end of the 4 minute break between the second and third class.

"It's more of a problem with _you_." Envy stated and before Ed could make a retort back students were beginning to enter the classroom, effectively ending their argument. Ed growled ad turned around to go back to his desk. Mrs. Curtis was looking their was with a small grin on her smug face. Ed snorted, at least she found it amusing and Ed just felt cheated and like he let his brother down.

It was near the end of the class when the teacher instructed them to put their books away and she then began explaining the group project that the class would be working on next week. They would have to make, with a partner that she had already chose for each, a Rube Goldberg type invention that had every movement create another (1). They'd be given two weeks to complete it.

"I'll hand out sheets that tell you more about it on Monday but for now I'll just give you your partners." She then proceeded in naming off the groups. Ed was disappointed when Russell was paired of with Chris, this meant that he would have to get out of his anti-social routine and actually communicate with someone.

It was when Mrs. Curtis called off Envy and Ed as a group that the boy decided he officially hated science and that Envy could rot in hell with it. He turned around to glare at Envy only to see that the boy was already staring coolly at him with a cold smile or more of a smirk really. That just _irked_ Ed. '_Fucking Asshole! Eat shit, cockface!' _He screamed mentally, wishing Envy could hear him, even if he knew Envy would beat the shit out of him if he did.

And he felt cheated earlier?

**XXxxXX**

Russell was oddly embarrassed about his plans with Roy, Fuery and Havoc so he didn't bother to mention it to Ed, not to mention he was in a bitch-ass mood since science. He also decided against mentioning science class even though the kid had been griping about it and the injustice of it all, all day. The taller blonde did have the heart to feel somewhat sorry for him, he did hate Envy after all and apparently Envy hated him back. It only starting to get on his nerves when he realized the shorter of the two casting glares at his science partner every chance he was given. Eventually he cuffed Ed in the head lightly, saying it wasn't the end of the world. Ed begged to differ.

**XXxxXX**

After school Ed waited at the side entrance for Alphonse as he did daily. He wondered how disappointed his brother would be when he told him that things didn't go very well with Envy. Then Alphonse was coming out the door laughing, him and Fletcher shoulder to shoulder. Ed frowned but not long enough for his younger sibling to notice.

"Hey brother, can Fletcher come over for a bit? Russell is going out with some friends and so I told Fletch he could come over for supper. Is that okay?"

_Russell – Friends? Who?_ Was what Ed wanted to say but instead, "Sure Fletcher can come over."

He'd need to have a talk with Al about this later.

**XXxxXX**

Russell had almost hoping school would never end. He really didn't want to go out for pizza and especially not with people he had met just three days ago. Also he sort of felt like an idiot for having to be home at seven, Roy probably thought he was a loser. Like he cared anyway. He just felt really lame for having to be home so early on a Friday. And it wasn't even an actual curfew, just something he had made up on the spot in hopes of worming his way out. Usually he was very cunning. So was Roy.

The blonde stepped out of the school and made his way to the parking lot where he assumed the other three teens waited. The first thing he noticed was Roy, staring up into space, leaning against a black ragtop mustang xD couldn't help myself. The second thing he saw was why Roy was averting his eyes. Havoc had Fuery pinned to the car and was pressed against him as they groped each other while making out. Russell decided they had no shame and pointedly ignored them.

Roy finally noticed that Russell was heading their way and grinned at the blonde while he elbowed Havoc in the side. The youngest of the four blushed as he found himself on the receiving end of Roy's smirk.

Fuery and Havoc sorted themselves out before climbing into the backseat of the car and Roy gestured for Russell to sit in the front. What Russell hadn't known before, but kind of thought so anyway, was that the two currently in the backseat, doing god knows what (and he didn't want to look to check) were going out. This was more than likely a date for the two and Russell could only hope that Roy wasn't thinking that Russell was _his date_.

The younger of the two in the front stole a look at Roy as the raven-haired boy drove. He was good looking, Russell would give him that, great looking even. But Ed had said he was somewhat of a playboy and Russell was more of a serious dater. Whatever, Russell didn't really know. Roy glanced over at the teen that was staring at him and smirked. Russell blushed and deigned to look out the window.

The whole time they waited for their pizza Russell just ignored Roy's attempts to flirt with him and silently hoped their pizza would come soon.

"Are you sick or something?" Roy asked him. "I mean, you're not really like this at school." Russell just looked at him, embarrassed, unsure and even a bit confused. "You should just act like you, however corny this is, maybe you should just act like you normally do." The blonde was surprised at how Roy was acting serious for once and thought to go along with it.

"I don't think you could handle me being me" He challenged playfully, a hint of a smirk gracing his features.

"You are pretty complicated but I think I'm up for the challenge." Roy drawled smoothly, his smirk turning into a smile when Russell laughed.

* * *

**A/N And there was chapter 3. I was going to continue and go back to ed and al but I got lazy… X'D I'm horrible. I know that I'm kind of doing a bit more RusRoy fic here but I have to get them out of the way to make room for Edvy which is eventual by the way There's more than likely a million mistakes but I'm bit lazy still to go through and fix it, it's pretty late and I wrote this all in one setting, so please excuse the lame boringness :) And the quick updates won't be coming so quickly… not sure if anyone cares but just lettin you know..**

**1 – We actually had a project like that in our science year before last.**


	4. Could be Worse

**Finally! I guess I should be thanking all of those who decided to stick with tthis story, maybe give it a chance to see where it goes. Well, now you're figuring it out. And there won't be a huge wait before I give you the next chapter I already have it written but I won't be posting it for a few days.**

**And to my reviewers:**

**Bella:** Thanks for the review and kind words. x'D I'm sorry, but I want Ed to be a virgin for Envy, BUT! I did fit in something that you may like and wouldn't be there if not for you. It actually fit quite nicely and gave me a path to take for the next chapter.

**Shadow Priesstes: **Thanks for the review and while i wrote that, i snickered. Gladded you liked it.

**DreamTheater: **I really should get a beta xDD I make way too many mistakes that I don't notice. And yes, RoyRuss is being put aside and I'm focusing more on the Edvy now.

**Keneko-kitty-chan:** Well thank you ever faithful one. Thanks for the review and hopefully you won't give up on this.

**Sprinkle-Chan: **hehe I noticed that but I'm too lazy to fix it... Thanks for the review :D

**Marufu-Chan: **thanks for the review, it took me long enough but it's here.

**PaperDragonfly: **Thanks for the review. hehe I love them too.

**Disclaimer: I'm a broke as bizatch who owns nothing. Hope you enjoy anyways.**

* * *

Chapter 4 (Finally)

Could be Worse

* * *

Edward sighed. He started packing to pack up his notes. He had been working on his science project all evening and all he had so far was his diagram of how the Rube Goldberg would work (or at least, hopefully work) and a list of materials that would be needed for each step. The way he saw it was that the more he got done at home on his own time, the less time he would have to spend on it with Envy at school. His only regret was not working on it on Saturday as well, that way he might have even finished the model too.

Another sigh. He walked out into the living room where he knew Al was. "Hey, Al? I'm going to go to bed now, good night. You ought to start getting ready for bed as well, it's getting late."

"You're not mom Ed. Stop telling me what to do!"

Edward heaved another huge sigh. "Good night, Alphonse."

* * *

_(The next day)_

"You!" Ed whipped his head around toward the voice. What he saw was the angry face of who he recognized as a senior. Ed also didn't fail to see the strange white hair and oddly shaped scar. He wore long sleeved shirt that covered his tanned arms and a pair of baggy, knee length shorts.

"What?"

"So you're Ed?" the senior questioned.

"The one and only." Was the smart-ass reply. Ed found himself pinned against a locker in the empty hallway. "What the hell is your problem!?"

"Honestly? You. I think you're getting in the way." The senior continued to threaten him about something that Ed didn't even understand or had ever heard of.

"Seriously, what the hell are you talking about!?" Edward's head was slammed into the locker. He blinked a few times.

"And if I see it happen again, I'll fuck you up." He released Ed and with a glare, he stalked off.

"Fucking retard." Ed said rather loudly to himself. He scoffed and straightened his shirt then went to find his friends for lunch. He didn't even realize Envy watching from down the hall.

* * *

_(In the cafeteria- yes, I do find these pointful)_

"And then he just walked away?" That was Havoc.

"Yeah. He frickin pinned me against the wall, threatened me and then walked away." That was Ed, shrugging.

"Messed up." That was Roy, random, and took a bite of his sandwich. (A/N: that sentence sounded funny.)

"What do you think Russell?" Ed asked the other blonde. Russell though, wasn't really paying attention, hadn't even heard what they were talking about. He was watching as Envy stared at Ed from across the cafeteria and then as he pushed off the wall he had been leaning on and walked to the teen who had cornered Ed. There was an angry look on the green haired boy's face.

"Russell?" The teen in question looked over at Ed, surprised.

"What?"

"Have you been listening to anything I've said?"

"Yeah, yeah. What did you say?" Russell turned his head back to where Envy had his hand on the scarred-faced teen's arm in a vice like grip. Then the two seniors left the cafeteria. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Ed asked, looking around, bewildered.

"Sorry, nevermind." Russell looked very thoughtful as Ed told him what had happened between him and the scarred kid.

"What's that look for?"

"Hmm? Nothing, just thinking."

"Something's wrong with you today."

Russell chuckled. "Or maybe the locker did more damage to your small head that you thought. Not that you think much."

"Who the hell are you-" Russell cut the rant off by shoving Ed's half eaten sandwich into the blondes ranting mouth.

* * *

Ed walked slowly to his science class, dreading the next forty minutes that he would be forced to spend with Envy. He still got to the classroom before everyone else. He went to his desk while he ignored the friendly greeting that his teacher gave him. The blonde scowled at his binder while he pulled his notes from the night before out.

"Okay class, get with your partner and start getting your diagrams drawn out." The teacher directed when the class had seated themselves.

Ed trudged over to Envy's desk only to realize that there was no Envy at the desk. "Stupid asshole." The blonde sat on the other's desk and swung his legs while he waited for the teacher to come around so he could explain why he wanted a partner switch. There was no way in hell that Ed was getting off his ass to tell the teacher that his partner had responsibility issues and couldn't keep committed to him. And that he also liked to skip classing. And he told himself he wasn't blushing from how he worded that in his head.

"Off my desk." Speak of the devil. Ed slipped off the desk and turned around to meet violet eyes.

"Where were you? Am I the only one doing any work?"

Envy glared down at him and that just infuriated Ed. He hated to admit he was short but he hated it more when people look _down_ on him. "Don't lecture me, Shrimp. I don't want to hear it. Especially from you." Ed was about to snap a retort when the older teen interrupted his unsaid sentence. "Well then, let's see all this work you've done."

Ed growled and held out the notes to him. Envy snatched them and scanned them quickly. "I like mine more." Was the simple remark. The blonde's immediate reaction was to yell at Envy for making fun of his diagrams but then he realized what the older one had said.

"Yours?" Edward questioned slowly.

Envy's only reaction was to smirk. Ed snatched back his papers. "Why so surprised? Do you actually think that I want to spend more time with you than I absolutely have to?"

"What's wrong with spending time with me?!" Ed huffed. "And who said I wanted to spend all my time with you?!" By now the whole class was watching the dispute.

Again, Envy just smirked. Ed growled. "You stupid ass!" The class was starting to snicker. Ed was flushed with anger and humiliation as he stormed out of the classroom.

"Envy," the teacher, who had been watching with amusement, started, "You should really apologize to him."

"Whatever." Envy shrugged and left the classroom with the intention of skipping the rest of the school day.

* * *

After storming out of the classroom, Ed had started running and didn't stop until he was outside the school doors and had slammed into someone. "Ah, fuck! I'm sorry but watch where the hell you're going." Ed spat while he picked up his scattered notes. Looking up, he scowled when he realized it was the scarred senior. This time though, unlike earlier, the white haired teen had a bloodied nose that looked to be broken.

"You're in no place to be telling me what the hell to do." He growled, pushing Ed up against the wall of the school. Edward's eyes widened momentarily and he tried shoving the taller and obviously stronger teen away. When that didn't work he hissed, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Shut up! I gave you a warning and you ignored me and went on and told that shit face."

"I didn't fucking tell anyone you bastard. What the hell are you talking about? Why don't you leave me the fuck alone?"

The senior glanced around the parking lot, making sure no one was around. When he was confident that no one was there he turned back to Ed, grinning. The older boy raised his fist and then brought it down, connecting it to the side of Ed's jaw. Edward's head snapped to the side and positively reeled. He blanked and fumbled to stay upright, which failed. Again the fist slammed into his face. And again. And then again.

Ed was certainly out of it. More than out of it and knew he couldn't think straight but there was no mistaking it when he felt a hand groping him. He grunted and through the blood dripping from his brow, into his line if vision, he saw the taller boy with a malicious grin as he started to unbuckle his belt, undo the button and slide down the zipper of the blonde's pants.

Said blonde tried to push himself away but only managed to succeed in squirming his way, with the senior's help, partially out of his pants.

"Get the fuck off him, Scar." Ed's jumbled mind recognized the voice. Who was that again?

"Can't you see I'm busy Envy?" What were they saying? Why couldn't he understand the words?

"Don't make me break more than just your nose this time Scar. Don't doubt that I won't." He took a step forward. Scar grinned.

"Oh Envy, you ruin all my fun." Envy glared at the retreating back of the other senior before he went forward and knelt by Ed.

The blonde was vaguely aware of his pants being pulled back up to his waist and done back up. "Envy?" Ed mumbled, almost incoherently.

"Shut up." Yep, that was Envy. He felt the ground fall away and realized dizzily that he was pressed to a chest and then the world was moving and he blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: I like where i left it... Sorry it took so long. **

**Reviews are nice.**


	5. Dance, Dance

**A/N: **

**First off, thanks to: Fullmetal LVR, silver candle, evil ball of fluff, keneko kitty chan, Shadowdragonmistress and bish for your nice reviews that made me happy! glomps**

** haha... so I think I lied... I didn't post this right away even though I had it written. I was just too lazy to type it up... Hopefully the next chapter won't be such a long wait. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this un-betaed chapter...**

* * *

Ed groaned and clutched at his head. He rolled over and groggily blinked his eyes open. There was a huge ache in his jaw and he briefly wondered where he was. It was then that he remembered what had happened and he sat up quickly. He yelped when his head throbbed.

"You're awake." Envy's voice only held the barest hint of the undertones of the usual resentment. Ed blinked at him, startled. "Here," The older teen handed him a handful of clothes. "These are yours, they were full of blood so I decided that they should be washed before they stained."

Ed blushed, realizing that he had on only a pair of boxers that he knew weren't his. The blonde snatched his clothes from Envy and muttered a 'thanks'. He then observed the apartment he was in. It was small; he was in the living room, there was a combined kitchen and diner area, and down a small hallway there were one door on each side.

"The door on the right is the bathroom if you'd like to use it to change," Envy pointed. "Also, it's around 8:30 so if you're hungry I might have something here but there isn't much."

Without a word, Ed stumbled down the hall and into the washroom. It was neat enough, like the rest of the apartment, not really personalized, just the bare essentials. Quickly the short teen shoved off the other's boxers and tugged on his own, which were followed by his pants. He pulled his shirt down over his head and looked at the mirror. There was a large bruise on his left jaw and the skin around his left eye was darkened and swollen a bit. He noticed some smaller cuts as well.

There was a knock on the door. "You alright in there?"

Ed sighed gently and finger combed his hair and then hurried from the room.

Envy's breath was let out as an 'oof' as Ed slammed into him outside the bathroom door. Ed quickly back-pedaled, nearly bashing his head off the doorjamb's frame. He then succeeded in tripping over himself but before he could hit the floor Envy had his arm in a tight hold and kept him up. Ed steadied himself and drew in a painful breath.

"You should be more careful, your ribs are bruised you know."

Ed glared in contempt at the green hair teen. "You're one to talk about being careful." He spat. Envy immediately went on the defensive.

"That was a fucking accident and you know it! Don't you dare bring it up now," Envy growled, "It was just as much her fault as it was mine." There was a pause where they just stared at each other. Envy's glare softened a bit when he saw Ed's surprised sad look. "It's getting late. You're brother is probably worried about you so get out."

"I never even asked for your help!" Ed all but screamed at him while stomping to the door.

"You're that much of a whore, that you wanted him to rape you?!" His voice was harsh and Envy didn't know why the thought of Ed with someone should make him so angry. Ed narrowed his eyes. Envy took a step forward, "Wait! Ed I didn't mean th-.." The blonde had already slammed the door and was gone. The violet eyes closed, he gave a frustrated groan and his hands went to the back of his head. "Idiot." He didn't which of them he was talking about.

-

"Hey, Roy," Russell started, "What's up with those two?" He questioned his boyfriend.

"What two?" Roy asked, slightly irritated at having the movie interrupted.

"Ed and Envy."

"Oh… Well, I'm not sure it's my place to tell…" Was the onyx eyed teens hesitant reply. Russell made a face. "Okay... I guess I could tell you if you kept it to yourself." Roy looked at the other teen seriously. Russell nodded. "Okay…" Roy paused.

"Oh get on with it!"

Roy chuckled. "Okay, It was last year, Envy was really into drugs and drinking. I was sort of friends with him, we hung out a bit, that's how Ed and him ever knew each other. Anyway, Envy I suppose was drunk at the time and Ed was with him mom on the way home from a conference that Envy had skipped to go out drinking. Envy was on his crotch rocket, speeding and driving like a moron. I don't think that Trisha had a chance to put on the breaks so she swerved. They went into the ditch, the car rolled and she died right away. Ed broke his right arm and left leg. I think he's always felt guilty for that, she died and he didn't.

"Envy walked away without hardly a scratch and without so much as an apology to Ed's family. It's been Ed and Al ever since."

Russell was stunned. "What about their dad?" he managed to get out.

"He ran out on them when they were little. He left them with a load of money when he left them, that's how they get by with just themselves. Ed doesn't like to talk about it though, so don't say anything about it unless he brings it up. And if it slips, I wasn't the one who told you about it." Russell could only nod, thinking.

-

Ed was practically jogging which he knew he would regret. He was already grimacing at how sore he was. It wasn't until he had rounded a few corners that he realized he had absolutely no idea where he was.

Completely lost, sore and in a foul mood, Edward growled and turned back to go to Envy's apartment to find out where the hell he was going. What would he say? Where was Envy's place again?

A few hours later Ed finally found his way home.

"Brother! Where the _hell_ were you?! Do you know what time it is? I've been worried _sick _and what happened to your face?" That was what the cranky teen was greeted with when he walked through the door, exhausted.

"Al, I'm really not in the mood." Ed hadn't forgotten what had happened between them the night before and this was the first time they had talked since then. "I got beat up and then got lost." He wasn't sure why he skipped out on the part about Envy. "I'm just going to bed." And he made his way for the stairs.

-

Ed wasn't at school for the next few days and Envy (surprisingly) was feeling a bit more than guilty, he wasn't even sure why.

It was a little into their lunch period on Friday when he was approached by one of the people he recognized to be Ed's friend.

"I'm Russell," the boy had said.

"And?"

"Edward's friend. He's not here today."

"And I should care about this why?"

"Well someone in Mrs. Izumi's class said that he ran out of class earlier this week. They said that you followed him." The teen had looked hopefully at him. "I thought that maybe you would know why he isn't here."

"He's not my friend. I have no idea where he is or what's wrong with him and frankly, I don't I give a flying fuck." Envy had then began to ignore him.

"Um… do you think that maybe you would want to come to a club with all of us tonight," No reply. "It could be fun."

"If I say yes, then will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe."

"Then maybe I'll be there." Russell had then proceeded to give him the name and address of the club.

The blonde was curious though. "Um. I heard that you and Ed don't get along because of a car accident and that-" The look Envy gave him had stopped him from continuing.

"Get the hell away from me." Envy had hissed and there went Russell's plan.

He didn't say anything more and walked back to his lunch table.

"How did it work out?" Roy asked him.

"I don't think he'll be there." The blonde replied miserably.  
Havoc frowned. "It was a good idea, what makes you think he won't be there?"

"Well he said maybe. I don't know what that means."

"If he decides to go that's cool. If he doesn't then oh well." Fuery stated simply. "We'll have to go to Ed's house after school and see what's up and if he's even willing to go. And if Alphonse will let him."

"We'll just force him to go." Roy smirked and the rest of the boys grinned. Riza made a disapproving sound. The grins widened.

After school the six teens made their way over to Ed and Al's house.

"Yo, Alphonse! Ed!" Havoc called outside of the boys' door. "Open up!"

"Why don't we just knock?" Russell questioned.

"That's a good idea!" Roy sounded awfully like a ditsy blonde and while Havoc continued to call to the boys inside the house, he kicked the door enthusiastically.

After a short moment Al peered through the barely opened door, "Hey guys."

"You gonna let us in?" Roy asked rudely causing Russell to nudge him in the side. Roy just rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Yes, sorry, please come in!" The youngest there hurriedly widened the door and stepped aside to let the rest of them into the house, "Ed come downstairs!"

It was a moment until the small blonde his way into the crowded living room. Havoc was the first to break the silence that had settled over them.

"What happened to your face?" Even though the bruises were healing and the cuts were hardly noticeable, it was obvious that the teen's face had probably been a mess.

"That moron I told you guys about, nothing much," Was the short reply.

Russell cut Havoc off before he could press the teen for answers he didn't want to give, "Do you want to come out with us tonight? It's going to be fun."

"You know, I don't think so." Ed shook his head.

"Then it's settled then!" Roy exclaimed happily, "Lets get you ready." As Roy, Hughes and Havoc forced him up into his room, Riza, Fuery and Russell just shook their heads and kind of chuckled.

When they were all done getting ready, Ed stood out the most. They had picked out for him a black long sleeved shirt that showed off most of his stomach, a pair of extremely low riding leather pants and a red choker. They had forced him to leave his hair down as well.

"I think he'll like it." Roy commented.

"Yeah, me too." Russell agreed, grinning. Luckily for them Ed had missed the exchange of words as they left for the club.

When hey got to the place, they made their way to a table that would seat them all on the second floor where they would have a good view of the dance floor below them. They ordered a few pizzas to share and Havoc had dragged Fuery onto the dance floor while they waited for their pizza. Ed sighed, not wanting to be there as he looked out over the rail at his friends dancing.

"Come on, Ed! Cheer up!" Roy said. "This is fun!" Ed nodded.

"I suppose."

Roy and Russell talked together with Riza and Hughes while Ed kind of distanced himself from the conversation. They were joking and laughing by the time the pizza came and as if they were psychic, their other two friends came back.

"Boy, that was awesome." Havoc exclaimed, giving Fuery a look and the teen blushed in response.

The pizza was almost finished and by then, Ed had joined in the conversation. "Well look who it is." A smart-assed voice interrupted. Ed looked up and glared at Envy. The taller teen looked down, smirked and sat down beside the blonde. "Miss me?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"For one, your friends invited me and secondly, I work here."

Ed wasn't sure how he was coerced by Envy and his 'friends' onto the dance floor as the rest of the occupants of the table went to dance. Envy had taken his arm, "Dance with me." Ed blushed and shook his head frantically, not wanting to say that he couldn't dance. "There's no where else to talk to you, assuming you don't want to be alone with me."

At that, the younger of the two gave in and moved out onto the dance floor with Envy. The green haired teen put his hands on Ed's hips and drew him close. Much too close for a casual dance. Ed tried backing up a bit to put some space between, trying to fight a blush but the taller teen wouldn't let him. "You won't be able to hear what I'm saying over the music," Was the other teen's explanation. That was when Ed noticed what Envy was wearing, a short sleeved fishnet shirt that was see through and had Ed blushing.

Envy leaned his head down by his ear. "You know, I'm sorry about what happened on Monday. But since you've been gone all week, did you get any science work done?"

Ed sputtered, irritated, "No! I- I was sick!"

Envy smirked, "Do you even know how to dance? First you say that you don't want to be the only one doing all the work, now you aren't doing anything."

Ed didn't even have to look up at Envy's face to know that it had a smirk on it. Ed had been standing there, uncomfortable as Envy ad slowly moved against him, trying to get the blonde to respond and dance as well. The shorter teen blushed as he rushed to make an excuse, "Well, I really don't have any use for dancing," Was all he could come up with.

Envy chuckled and moved up behind Ed and placed his hands back where they had been just a moment before. "I guess I'll have to teach you," he replied smoothly.

Ed growled, frustrated that he liked having Envy's hand on his waist and he tried to make an excuse to get away before he realized that as uncomfortable as this made him, he didn't want to get away.

"Here, move your hips like this." Envy instructed and Ed felt him as he made the movements behind him, _against_ him. Ed felt the other teen's breath on his neck as he started moving with the taller boy. Not knowing where to put his hands, Ed placed them on the sides of the other's legs. Envy moved his hands away from Ed and the blonde stopped moving, about to turn around and ask why he had moved his hands. "Don't stop moving," Envy's voice was low and Ed decided it sounded different than normal. The green haired boy then took Ed's hands in his and lifted them up to wrap around his neck. Ed clasped his hands around the taller boy's neck and Envy returned his hands to Ed's waist. Envy directed him a bit more and he started to relax against the body behind him, moving with the music as he rested his head back on the shoulder.

"This is nice." Ed commented lightly, somewhat breathless.

Envy smiled and moved a bit harder against the blonde's backside. "Edward," Envy whispered and his hands began to roam along the shorter teen's sides. Ed gasped when a hand slid over his chest and Envy's lips touched his neck, "We really have to get that assignment done soon. It's due at the end of the week and building that model will be a lot of work."

Ed scoffed, "Well didn't you do any work during the week?"

"Was waiting for you." Envy said softly, "We'll have to choose a design to make –which will take a while, because you have to be difficult- and then we'll get together after school sometime to work on it." He nuzzled the blonde's neck, "I have to get back to work now." With that he pulled away from the heated body that was Edward and made his way off the dance floor.

Ed stood there for a moment after the older teen had disappeared before he sighed and made his way back to the table feeling confused, embarrassed and maybe a bit more than little turned on.

* * *

**A/N: eep! hides i had to have some pervert Envy...**

**Review if you liked! **


End file.
